Birthday Surprise!
by Jecir
Summary: Kaze gets a big surprise when I, JC, her best friend!, transport her to a special Wheel of Time birthday Party in Far Dara!!! Chaos and OOCness arise!!!


--Narrator: In a small town located SOMEWHERE in the Northern United States, a young girl is celebrating her fourteenth birthday! 

--The girl: Yeah! It's my birthday! ::frowns:: But it HAD to fall on a Monday! ::she growls in agitation:: Meaning I have work to do! ::she sits in a huff:: 

--Narrator: Suddenly! The girl receives a strange birthday card!

--Boy: ::opens the door:: Hey, sis, you got a Birthday Card.

--Girl: ::perks up:: I did? ::runs to her brother and grabs the card:: From who?

--Boy: ::shrugs:: Got me. There was no address. But the paper feels rather fine. ::gives her a quizzing look:: Have you met some rich boy?

--Girl: ::growls and pushes him out of the room:: No, you wool headed idiot!

--Boy: ::while being pushed out of the room:: You REALLY read too much Wheel of Time.

--Girl: Get out! ::shoves him out and slams the door, leaning against it:: You could learn a few things reading those books. ::she walks to her bed:: Like, for one, a guy is not allowed in a girl's room unless she gives him permission. ::frowns for a moment, then perks up, looking at her card. It was made from a VERY fine paper:: Hm…I wonder who sent this. ::she opens the card::

--Narrator: And, just as she opens the card, a strange white light fills her room! 

--Girl: Ack! ::drops the card in shock as light fills the room:: What's going on?!?!?!

--Narrator: Before her question can be answered, the girl is sucked into the card and the light vanishes!!!!! DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!

--Girl: ::rubbing her head as the world stops spinning:: Ow….what a ride…::looks up, finding herself in a rather odd looking corridor:: Huh? ::she stands:: Where am I? ::at the end of corridor is a door, a rather nice looking door:: That had better be the way out of this crazy dream. ::she walks down the hall, noting all the murals of battles against humans and creatures she didn't recognize:: If I didn't any better, I'd say those where Trollocs. ::she shakes her head and continues walking. She reaches the door and knocks:: Hello???? 

--Mysterious Voice from somewhere: Welcome. We have been expecting you. 

--Girl: Uh…you have?

--Mysterious Voice: Yes. ::the doors swing open, leading into a dark room:: Enter….

--Girl: Uh….::looks into the room:: Excuse me!?!?! There aren't any lights! Rule NUMBER ONE in any show or book is this: DO NOT ENTER ROOMS WITH NO LIGHTS!

--Voice: I said enter!

--Girl: No!

--Voice:: Enter, or else!

--Girl: Or else what? 

--Voice:……….Or else I'll…um…I'll…::goes silent for a second::

--Girl: Ha! You suck at this.

--Voice: Oh shut up and just come in here! ::two hands reach out from the room and pull her in::

--Girl: AHHHH!!! ::doors shut behind her:: HELP!!! PSYCHOTIC VOICES ARE ABDUCTING ME!!!!

--Voice: ::laughs, some how losing most of its foreboding:: You don't know how close to the truth you are.

--Girl: ::standing in the dark room:: Show yourself! Now! I demand it!

--Voice: Demand? You have no right to demand me!

--Girl: What!?!?!? YOU kidnapped me and threw me into this dark room! The least you could do it turn a light on!

--Voice: ::ponders this a moment:: Ok. ::fire shoots up out of nowhere, lighting torches and a large fireplace on the far end of the room::

--Girl: ::before her eyes can adjust to the newly lit room, someone tackles her::

--Voice: ::is on top of the girl, grinning brightly:: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAZE!!!!!!!

--Kaze: ::looks up to she a girl with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. She is wearing a blue shirt with Medieval script across the front reading 'Evil', and wearing a pair of light blue jeans. She raises a startled eyebrow:: JC?

--JC: ::aka The Mysterious Voice, nods furiously, hugging her friend:: I remembered your birthday, see? ::pulls out a calendar. February 3rd is circled in red with big letters spelling out 'Kaze's Birthday!!!!!'. She throws the calendar behind her, hands going to her hips:: And I told you I was working on your birthday gift, and…::spreads her arms wide:: HERE IT IS!!!! A Birthday Party at Fal Dara!!!! 

--Kaze: ::looking to her side as best she can with her friend on top of her:: Really?!?!?! 

--JC: ::nods vigorously, getting up and pulling Kaze to her feet:: Yep! Using my Almighty Powers given to ALL us Mighty Beings, I politely requested that Lord Agelmar allow me to borrow his…fortress…thing.

--Lord Agelmar: ::standing from his sitting position by the head of a REALLY long banquet table that had yet to be noticed:: If you will excuse me, Might One, it is a keep.

--JC: Right! A keep! ::turns back to Kaze:: Yep! Agelmar insisted on attending the party! Annnnnddddd….::turns Kaze towards the table:: Look who else I got to come!!!!

--Kaze: ::eyes go wide as she looks down the length of the table:: Rand, Perrin, Egwene…::eyes narrow at the next person:: Elayne? ::looks back at JC::

--JC: ::laughs nervously:: What? I couldn't get her away from Rand long enough…so….::lowers her voice:: Don't worry, I told her about you and she is REALLY scared.

--Kaze: ::Evil grin:: Really?

--JC: Yep! 

--Kaze: Ok…::looks back at Elayne::

--Elayne: ::pouts, sinking back into her chair, muttering:: I'm the Daughter-Heir of Andor…this shouldn't happen to me…

--Kaze: Oh I can tell you a FEW things that will happen to you, girl!

--JC: Better not.

--Kaze: Why not?

--JC: Uh…::whispers again:: They all are only up to speed through what I read of book 3. ::shrugs:: Sue me, if I went any further, they would be out of character worse than they are now. 

--Kaze: Ah…ok. ::glares at Elayne, enjoying her discomfort, then continues looking down the table:: Loial…Falie…Uno...Masema…Ingtar? ::looks back at JC:: But he's dead!

--JC: ::tears up:: He is not! ::runs over to Ingtar and hugs him:: Is not….don't say it!

--Ingtar: Uh….::swallows:: Pardon, Almighty Being, but…I can't breath.

--JC: Oh! ::let's go:: Sorry.

--Ingtar: Thank you, My Lady.

--Kaze: ::roles her eyes:: Ok…who else…Min…oh, hey Min!

--Min: ::glaring at Elayne, who is making eyes at Rand. Glances at Kaze, the does a double take:: No way! 

--Kaze: What? 

--Min: I just saw you as an Almighty Being!

--Kaze: …..

--JC: Min, she _is_ an Almighty Being.

--Min: Oh…::resumes her glaring at Elayne::

--Kaze: Okay…that was weird. Hm…::eyes go wide:: No way!

--Lanfear: ::is tied and gagged in one of the chairs, glaring at JC, yelling muffled curses::

--Kaze: What is SHE doing here?????

--JC: Oh, right…I couldn't get her away from Rand either. So…::shrug:: Thought it would be fun to tie her up and leave her.

--Lanfear: Gr……

--Kaze: Okay…::almost falls out at who is sitting NEXT to Lanfear:: THE AMYRLIN SEAT???????

--Amyrlin Seat: Yes. ::cool, calm, Aes Sedai face:: I have come to honor your birth, Might One. 

--Kaze: Uh huh…::gives JC a look::

--JC: What?!?!!?

--Kaze: ::mutters something, then looks at the rest of her guests:: Hey wait! Where's Mat????

--JC: ::points to a curtain on the platform behind the table:: Curtain, if you will!

--Random Soldier: ::pulls back curtain::

--Mat: ::is tied up in red ribbon on a chair with a big bow on his head. He looks like he is in misery::

--JC: Happy Birthday, Kaze!

--Kaze: YEAH!!!! I got Mat!!!

--JC: AND the Horn of Valere!

--Everyone: WHAT!!!!

--JC and Kaze: ::gives everyone the Almighty One look of death::

--Everyone: ::shuts up::

--JC: ::hands Kaze the Horn of Valere:: I figured we could summon the Legendary Warriors to come party with us!

--Kaze: COOL!!! ::blows the horn. The room fills with myst for a moment, then suddenly, it clears, and the Legendary Warriors are summoned::

--Artur Hawkwing:: Why have we been summoned? There isn't a battle!

--Kaze: I summoned you for my Birthday Party.

--Artur Hawkwing: ::falls to his knees in awe:: An Almighty Being!!!!

--Other Legendary Warriors: ::falls to their knees in awe::

--Kaze: ::Grins:: I love the spot light!

--JC: Me too. Ok, Legendary warriors, take your seats so we can cut the cake!

--Kaze: Hold up, there are still people missing.

--JC: There are?

--Kaze: YES! For one…where is Moiraine?

--JC: ::Scratches head in thought:: Isn't she dead?

--Amyrlin Seat, Min, and Egwene: WHAT!!!!!?????!!!!!

--Kaze: Yeah, in BOOK 5!!!

--JC: Oh right, this is up to book 3. ::shrugs:: I forgot that, so I didn't invite her.

--Kaze: ::Sweatdrops:: Ok….what about Nynaeve? Or Lan? I KNOW you wouldn't NOT invite your two favorite. Even if it is MY party.

--JC: Oh…that….they were…busy.

--Ingtar: By My Lady, Lord Mandragoran arrived earlier this evening.

--JC: ::gives Ingtar the 'shut up!!!' look::

--Ingtar: ::sinks back in his chair::

--Kaze: Oh he did, did he? ::looks back at JC:: So, where is he?

--JC: I told you, he's busy!

--Kaze: Busy doing WHAT!!!

--JC: ::evil grin::

--Narrator: Meanwhile, in another location in Fal Dara…

--Lan: ::is pinned down to a bed, shirt partially open. With a semi steady voice, he asks:: Shouldn't we be getting to the celebration?

--Nynaeve: ::is pinning Lan down, or somehow managing too considering size differences, grins impishly:: Mighty One JC gave us permission to be absent, remember?

--Lan: Oh…right. In that case. ::grabs her arms and roles them over so he is on top:: No more playing around. ::he kisses her::

--Narrator: Back to the party.

--Random Members of the crowd:: AW!!!!!! NOT FAIR!!!

--JC: ::comes out:: Hey, shut up! I would have continued, but I do not want to lose my PG rating!

--Crowd: ::glare::

--JC: ::returns glare:: Do you wish to face the wrath of an Almighty Being?!!?!?!!? ::a bright white aura flares around her, making Rand's powers look like a flickering candle flame::

--Crowd: ::runs in fear::

--JC: ::Calms down:: Didn't think so. Ok, back to the party!!!!

--Kaze: JC, they don't even see each other till book 7! Or at least…not to the point.

--JC: I know…hey! I can wish, this is MY fic!

--Kaze: Yeah, but it is my Birthday.

--JC: ::hands on hips:: Do you WANT me to disturb them?

--Kaze: ::opens mouth to say 'yes' when she thinks it over:: On second thought…no.

--JC: Good. Don't worry, they'll show up later. ::mutters:: I hope…

--Kaze: What was that? 

--JC: Nothing! Now, come on! Time to sing happy birthday and cut the cake!

--Verin: ::enters carrying the cake. It has fourteen candles burning on it:: Oh this certainly is interesting! Two Might Beings here! And I am able to join in and study their celebration! 

--Kaze: JC! Her too???

--JC: ::nervous sweatdrop::

--Verin: ::places the cake on the table then backs away and starts to write out notes:: 

--JC: ::ushering Kaze to her chair:: Oh come on, I couldn't resist.

--Kaze: Whatever. ::sits at the head of the table, looking over her less than enthusiastic group:: Oh come on! BE HAPPY!!!

--Perrin: I am happy. ::face hasn't changed once.::

--Rand: ::gets a less than sane grin:: Happy? I was happy once…

--Min: ::slaps him upside the head:: Shut up, you wool headed fool!

--Elayne: Don't slap him!

--Kaze: Elayne, down!

--Elayne: ::whimpers and sinks into her chair::

--JC: ::snickers, then pulls Mat over to the chair next to Kaze and pats him on the head:: Be nice, Mat.

--Mat: Why me? Why blood and ashes me?!!?

--Kaze: What? You don't LIKE being me gift?!?!?! ::evil Almighty Being look of death::

--Mat: Ah!!! ::tries to get away:: Help! She's worse than Nynaeve!

--Kaze: ::hits him in the head with a frying pan::

--Egwene: So THAT'S how you get him to shut up. ::makes a mental note of it::

--Amyrlin Seat: One must not act in violence.

--Kaze: Oh shut up! ::uses Almighty Powers to gag the Amyrlin Seat:: That's better.

--JC: Ok, time for us to sing Happy Birthday! ::turns towards the platform:: That's your cue!

--Thom: ::comes out, harp in one hand, flute in the other:: Almighty Being…I'm sorry, but that song is an insult to my talents!

--JC: Excuse me?!?

--Thom: It is far too simple. Where is the flare? The action? The drama?!?!?!

--Kaze: Where is his original personality?

--JC: ::looks at Kaze:: Hey! ::back at Thom:: Just shut up and do the bloody song!

--Thom: But…

--JC: ::white aura flares again:: DO IT!!!!

--Thom: Fine. ::mutters:: Stupid Almighty Beings don't appreciate talent…::strums on his harp and starts to sing Happy Birthday to Kaze::

--JC: ::joins in while passing out sheet music with the words to the others. Soon all are singing, or doing the best they can under certain circumstances.::

--Perrin: ::Still staring into space::…..

--Rand: ::singing off key::

--Mat: ::starts singing in Old Tongue::

--Kaze: I thought I knocked him out. ::hits him again, knocking him out::

--Mat: @_@

--Lanfear: ::is still cursing JC and Kaze for doing this to her::

--Thom: ::finished the song, then stalks off the stage::

--JC: Hey! Did I SAY you could leave?!?!?

--Thom: No, but I'm not staying. You're playing me out of character as it is! ::leaves::

--JC: ::glares and calls after him:: FINE! SEE IF I KEEP YOU ON MY FAVORITE CHARACTER LIST!!!! ::folds arms in annoyance::

--Egwene: ::to Birgitte:: Do you remember beings like these in the Age of Legend?

--Brigitte: ::shakes head:: I remember something vague about them. Best thing to do is not ask questions right now.

--Egwene: Ok…

--Kaze: I need a knife!

--Rogosh Eagle-Eye: Here you go, Madam Mighty Being.

--Kaze: Thanks! ::grabs the knife and starts to cut the cake::

--Narrator: The cake is cut and all the guests are served. Chatter is among the group as they enjoy each other's company. ::pauses:: This is getting dull…

--JC: ::kicks the Narrator in the shin:: Shut up! I'm doing the best I can! 

--Narrator: Ok, I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!!!!

--JC: You should be!

--Kaze: JC, stop beating up the Narrator.

--JC: Why? You do it all the time!

--Kaze: I know. Which is why I told you to stop.

--Narrator: ::grateful look::

--Kaze: I'M going to beat him up!

--Narrator: AHHHH!!! ::runs away::

--Kaze: OH!!!! ::turns:: Perrin! Summon some wolves to track down the Narrator!

--Perrin: ::eyes go wide:: Wolves!!!! ::grabs his head and falls to the floor, curling into a ball and shaking:: No wolves…no….

--Kaze: ::slaps forehead:: Oh yeah…book 3.

--JC: ::shrugs:: Sorry. I know, he needs to get over it.

--Lanfear: ::starts to twist and turn in her chair, yelling insanities:: 

--Amyrlin Seat: ::tells her to shut up in gagish::

--Lanfear: ::glares at her and tells her to 'bite me'::

--Amyrlin Seat: ::replies she would if she wasn't gagged::

--Lanfear: ::laughs and calls her a coward::

--Amyrlin Seat: ::demands she repeat herself::

--Lanfear: ::calls her a coward again::

--Amyrlin Seat: ::glares, then summons the one power and throws lightening onto Lanfear, giving her horrible hair::

--Lanfear: ::is appalled that that old woman messed up her hair. Uses the Power to throw the Amyrlin Seat across the room::

--Amyrlin Seat: ::throws fire at Lanfear::

--Lanfear: ::dodges and gloats, only to be pinned to the wall by the Power::

--Amyrlin Seat: ::is laughing against her gag::

--Kaze: ::turns to the Amyrlin Seat:: What are you doing?

--Amyrlin Seat: ::says 'nothing'::

--Kaze: Ok.

--Lanfear: ::screaming for someone to get her down::

--Rand: I'll save you, Selene!!!! ::grabs the Power and tries to free her, but uses too much, burning her into ash instead:: Oops….::turns green and run to the bathroom, throwing up::

--JC: ::snickers:: Deserved it.

--Aginor: ::suddenly bursts into the room:: HEY!!! You can't kill her!!!

--Rand: ::coming back from the bathroom:: Huh?

--Artur Hawkwing: Oh Light, a Forsaken!!!! 

--Egwene: EW!!! It's the pervert!!!!

--Aginor: ::growls:: I am not a pervert! ::points behind him:: Balthamel here is the pervert. He remembers more than I do. 

--Balthamel: ::Waves from behind Aginor::

--Egwene: EW!!!!!!! ::she, Min, and Elayne go running to the bathroom to throw up::

--Balthamel: ::pouts, motioning that no one loves him::

--Brigitte: ::mutters:: Damned straight no one loves you, perv…

--Aginor: ::pats Balthamel on the shoulder:: It is ok, buddy, they're just mean.

--Mat: ::awake again:: WE'RE MEAN!?!?!? ::suddenly realizes who he is talking to:: AHHHH!!!! FORSAKEN!!! 

--Kaze: ::hits him again with the frying pan::

--Mat: @_________@

--Artur Hawkwing: You cannot be here, evil villains!!!!

--Aginor: YOU weren't suppose to kill Lanfear!

--Rand: Why not? She deserved it.

--Aginor: She did not! ::storms forward, coming towards Rand:: Besides, she isn't SUPPOSE to die until…

--JC: ::cuts him off, hands on hips, glaring:: Excuse me!

--Aginor: ::looks at her:: WHAT!

--JC: ::Grabs him by the throat and glares into his nonexistent eyes:: I don't remember inviting you.

--Aginor: Excuse me? 

--JC: Yes…::looks at Balthamel, who is still pouting:: I don't remember inviting any of you.

--Aginor: I'm a FORSAKEN!!! I CAN GO WHERE I CURSED WELL PLEASE!!!

--JC: ::Almighty One power flares:: I DIDN'T INVITE YOU TO THIS PARTY!!!!! ::white light flies everywhere. She throws Aginor through the wall:: GET OUT!!!!!

--Aginor: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ::goes flying::

--JC: ::turns on Balthamel::

--Balthamel: ::still signing that no one loves him::

--JC: ::grabs him by the back of the neck and throws him out the hole in the wall made by Aginor::

--Balthamel: ::signing a scream::

--JC: ::dusts off hands:: There, now that all unwelcome guests are…

--Moiraine: ::comes storming in:: Where is HE!!!

--Kaze: Hey! Moiraine DID show up!

--JC: But I didn't even invite her.

--Moiraine: ::turns on Kaze, thinking she is in charge:: YOU!!!

--Kaze: Me?

--Moiraine: ::tries to pin her to the wall using the Power. It doesn't work:: Uh….

--Kaze: ::frowns:: Did you need something? You are kind of slowing the party.

--Moiraine: ::regains her composure and demands:: WHERE IS MY WARDER!!!!

--Kaze: Warder….::trails off as she turns to JC:: Do we know anyone by that name?

--JC: ::shrugs:: Got me.

--Moiraine: Lan Gaidin! I was told he was here!

--Kaze: Who told you THAT?!?

--Moiraine: ::turns and looks at Verin::

--Verin: Aes Sedia are never to say anything other than the truth. ::continues to scribble in her notebook::

--Kaze: ::slaps her forehead:: You see why you shouldn't have invited her?

--JC: Sorry. She was fun in book 2. ::sigh:: Ok, Verin, time to go. ::throws Verin through the hole in the wall::

--Verin: ::while flying through the air:: This is all so fascinating! ::is scribbling in her notes::

--JC: ::dusts off her hands:: That was fun!

--Moiraine: ::clears her throat:: Now, where is Lan!

--Narrator: Suddenly, there was a—

--Kaze and JC: ::jumps the Narrator::

--JC: I SAID I HAVE TO KEEP THIS PG!!!!

--Kaze: ::ties up the Narrator and gags him:: I thought you ran away.

--Narrator: ::is whimpering in fear, wondering why he came back::

--Kaze: Never mind. ::throws him out the hole in the wall::

--Moiraine: ::lost:: What was the about?

--Brigitte: ::laughs:: Poor Aes Sedai doesn't get it. 

--Kaze: ::grins impishly, then puts on the nice person attitude:: Now, now Moiraine. Come with me. I'll show where Lan is.

--JC: But Kaze!!! Lan's—

--Kaze: Busy, I know, but I am sure he will come once he hears you are here, Moiraine. 

--JC: ::Getting nervous:: Kaze…

--Kaze: ::motions for her to hush as she leads Moiraine to the door:: Moiraine Sedai, I must say it IS an honor meeting you.

--Moiraine: It is? I mean, it is.

--JC: Uh….

--Kaze: Yes. You were always a favorite of mine.

--Moiraine: Why…thank you. That is kind of you, dear.

--Kaze: My pleasure. Now, this way. ::opens a door and pushes Moiraine in, before slamming it closed::

--Moiraine: ::pounds on the door:: Why you dirty, goat kissing Trolloc! Let me out of here!

--Kaze: ::snickers:: Such language, Moiraine Sedai.

--Moiraine: ::now locked in a broom closet:: Let me out!

--Kaze: Hm…maybe later. ::seals the door with Almighty One Power, which is stronger than the One Power! Laughs maniacally:: Now you shall never escape!!!!!

--JC: Uh….::shrugs:: Ok, on with the party!!!!

--Perrin: ::sits up, eyes alert. His lips pull back in a snarl:: Twisted ones come…

--Everyone: Huh?

--Perrin: Twisted Ones! ::grabs his axe and runs and jumps out the hole in the wall just as a loud horn of battle is blown::

--Legolas: ::appears out of nowhere!:: That is no Orc horn.

--JC: I didn't invite you.

--Kaze: Well duh, Legolas! Wrong movie!

--Brigitte: ::laughs and is about to retort when she looks upon the gorgeous stranger who is Legolas. She is mystified by his beauty. Drool:: Who are you?

--Legolas: ::bows:: I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm.

--Brigitte: ::jumps into his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck:: I am Brigitte, Lady Warrior Bound to the Horn. ::trails a finger down his jaw line:: But I won't mind being bound to you.

--Kaze: Oh, gag me!

--JC: I'M TRYING TO KEEP THIS PG!!!!

--JC and Kaze: ::throw them out the hole in the wall::

--Lan: ::suddenly runs through the door in a pair of brown breeches that were obviously put on in a hurry. He is carrying his sword with him:: TROLLOCS!!! ::he runs and jumps out the hole in the wall::

--Nynaeve: ::is following in a blue silk robe.:: Lan! ::watches him jump out the window and growls, angrily tugging her braid:: Stupid Trollocs!!! ::jumps out the hole in the wall, screaming:: HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY EVENING WITH LAN!!!!

--Moiraine: ::from inside the closet:: What?!?!? I heard that! LET ME OUT!!!

--JC: ::confused:: Why is everyone jumping out the hole in the wall?

--Kaze: Not everyone did. Rand is still here.

--Rand: BATTLE!!! YEAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! ::jumps out the hole in the wall::

--Kaze: Ok…never mind.

--JC: ::looks out the window:: Hey! Trollocs! ::crosses arms:: Ok, I SO did not invite them.

--Artur Hawkwing: ::pulls out his sword:: Evil Warriors of the Dark One are here! Legendary Warriors, to battle! ::all the Legendary Warriors jump out the hole in the wall::

--Kaze: Battle!?! ::looks at JC::

--JC: Battle!!!! ::looks at her::

--Together: ::excitedly jumping up and down:: TROLLOC BATTLE!!!!!!!! ::they both jump out the hole in the wall and into the battle::

--Narrator: ::on the battlefield, has somehow undone his gag:: For the next five hours, Trollocs battle with a gallant Lan, a pissed off Nynaeve, a wolf-crazed Perrin, a psychotic Rand, the 'we have to do this just because' group of Legendary Warriors, and two battle happy Almighty Beings. But since this has to remain PG, the gory details have been left out. Basically, it was worse than Kaze' favorite battle in book 6. Now, as the battle ends, the warriors enjoy their victory.

--Nynaeve: ::grinding the skull of a Trolloc with her foot, not caring that she is barefoot:: Ruin my night with Lan, why don't you! GGGGRRRRRRR!!!! CURSE YOU, YOU LIGHT FORSAKEN TROLLOCS!!!!!

--Lan: ::is wiping his blade with a Trolloc cloth. Looks at it a moment, then looks at himself. He is covered in blood:: Hm…I need a bath.

--Nynaeve: ::is suddenly at his side:: A bath sounds like fun.

--Lan: ::looks at her and grins a grin that is 100% unlike him, and they walk off to the bathing rooms::

--Artur Hawkwing: Haha!!! Victory is ours! Run, you cowardly Trollocs!!! ::suddenly, he and all the other Legendary Warriors vanish::

--Rand: ::having lost his mind through the course of the fight:: Aw…Legendary Warriors go bye bye…::looks up:: Ooo…a raven! ::starts chasing the raven, firing balls of lightening at it and missing horribly:: Die, bird, die!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

--Perrin: ::surrounded by a pack of wolves, all covered in blood:: Dead Twisted Ones…hehehehehehehe…..let's go find some more and kill them!!!!

--Wolves: ::howls in agreement::

--Perrin: Forward!!!! ::they run off::

--Falie: Hey, I'm back! ::sees Perrin run off:: Perrin, wait! I want to go mutilate Trollocs to!!!! ::runs after him::

--JC: Oh great! First the Forsaken cause most of the girls to leave, now Perrin and Rand are running off! 

--Kaze: Not to mention the Legendary Warriors left.

--JC: ::frowns:: NOT COOL!!! The party isn't even over yet! We were going to play beat the crap out of Liandrin and guess who's a Darkfriend!

--Ingtar: Hey…::tears up::

--JC: ::hugs him:: I didn't mean you.

--Ingtar: ^_^

--Kaze: Hey, the party wasn't a total loss. ::Grins:: You still gave me Mat!

--Mat: ::looks up from behind a heap of dead Trollocs:: Yeah right…::runs off:: Hey Perrin, wait for me!!!!!

--Kaze: Hey!!!!! Oh…gr…

--JC: ::hugs her:: I sorry, Kaze! But here! ::pulls out Hurrin, all tied up in ribbon with doggy ears on:: I got you him too!

--Kaze: Aw! ::pets Hurrin's hair:: What a cute puppy!

--Hurrin: I'm not a puppy, I'm a Sniffer. 

--Kaze: Whatever. ::continues to pet him::

--JC: ::Trying to think over the options:: Ok…by now, I'm sure, the remaining Aes Sedai are gone. And…the Boardermen are probably searching for who started the fight. And…that leaves…Loial in the Dinning room…unless he slipped off to the Library, which is probably true….and….Hey! We still have Moiraine in the closet! Want to torment her?

--Kaze: Sure!!!! ::they both start walking towards the hole in the wall, ready to torment Moiraine, when suddenly, a white light fills the area::

--JC: Oh no!!!! Not now!!!! ;_;

--Kaze: What? What's going on?

--JC: ::pout:: The party is over! This light is sending you home.

--Kaze: What!!! NOT COOL!!!!

--JC: I KNOW!!!!!

--Together: THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!!!!! ::they hug::

--Kaze: Thanks for the party!

--JC: Yeah…sorry it sucked.

--Kaze: ::pulls away:: It didn't…100% suck.

--JC: Thanks. ^_^ Ja ne, I guess.

--Kaze: Ja ne. ::the light surrounds her and she is sent home. Kaze reopens her eyes to find herself back on her bed, still holding the card. Inside, it is written 'Happy Birthday, Kaze!!!!!! Love ya! JC.':: Thanks JC. ^_^

HAPPY BRTHDAY, KAZE!!!!!

THE END!!!!


End file.
